


Real World

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Siblings, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 41 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real World

"I have a case for you."

Lestrade's greeting was hesitant, despite being the bearer of good news. Sherlock noticed immediately and frowned at the detective inspector.

"Lestrade?" he questioned, leaving the actual question un-asked but evident.

Greg cleared his throat before continuing.

"There are drugs involved."

Right. Sherlock nodded solemnly. He had known it was only a matter of time before such a case came to him. He suspected that Lestrade, no doubt on his brother's ~~interference~~ advice, had been deliberately holding back the drug- related cases, and Sherlock himself had mixed feelings about that.

"You OK?" Greg's voice was low and filled with concern. He had approached Mycroft, when this case came across his desk, and asked him to allow him to go to Sherlock with it. Greg believed that Sherlock was ready to handle it, and Mycroft, after some careful deliberation, agreed.

If this was to be Sherlock's career, then it was time to let him back out into the real world.

Sherlock nodded slowly and smiled at the Greg.

"Lead the way."


End file.
